Aurelia
This series will be released soon. Aurelia is the name given to the collaboration of JesterWilliam and UnknownGamez and the second season of UnknownGamez's fanmade game. History Aurelia is a city with a long and painful history. In the 1600's Aurelia was ruled by a powerful and cruel king. When he was overthrown and killed he hid his crown and his treasure. Locations and Regions Aurelia features a total sixty cases and ten unique regions each with their own scenery and composition. Aratro Meadows Aratro Meadows is a quite village in the outskirts of Aurelia. While the village may have a community feel the district is divided. The main focus of this district is unearthing the identity of a serial killer known to the locals as 'the Shadow', who is disguised as an ancient demon, murdering nuns in the district. Cases #1 to #6 are located here. Cascade Cove Cascade Cove is a district of large rock features and jutting overhangs. The main problem in the district is the amount of pirates who sail the waters. The storyline in this region is of a pirate ship known as the 'Black Mercy' planning to sail into the Azaria Triangle, a mysterious area of water in which people don't return from, in order to find the king's lost treasure. Cases #7 to #12 are located here. Amore Square Amore Square is a more traditional Italy with pizza and their own, if not smaller, coliseum. In truth the district is the gang capitol of Aurelia, being run by the Mafia and the Italian mob. It also focuses on the upcoming visit to Aurelia, from the Pope. Snowfall Hills Based off the Alps, Snowfall Hills is a cold, snowy place perfect for campers and skiers. The main plots of this district are an upcoming blizzard set to claim many lives and Gyakush, a yeti the locals believe in who is supposedly causing the blizzards and the problems in Snowfall Hills. Blackrock Bay Blackrock Bay is a seedy, coastal district with many nightclubs and drag races. The main plot in this district is finding and stopping 'Overkill', a world-famous professional hitman, from killing the only remaining relative of the king. It also focuses on 'Blackjack' the mysterious owner of the casinos and brothels in the district. Newland Port Newland Port, as the name suggests, is the newest district in Aurelia. Described as the technological epicentre of the city, Newland Port focuses on a group of hackers known as @rson who are using the cities technology against itself. Destiny Studios Destiny Studios is a large film studio, with many different film sets, located in the south of Aurelia. The plot of the district is trying to find the leader of @rson after they escaped from prison while also trying to prevent a terrorist attack on awards night. Viola Gardens Viola Gardens is a large district full of grape fields and large houses with wine cellars surrounded by countryside. The main story line is that off a stalker in the fields called the 'Scarecrow' who ties his victims up like scarecrows. Selvaggio Creek Selvaggio Creek, aka No-Mans-Land, is an overgrown, bandit infested area in southern Aurelia. The plots include catching the escaped fugitive, finding the missing person and investigating a new mysterious epidemic. Old Aurelia Old Aurelia is a district not touched by time. Still containing ancient buildings and traditions but underground a network of caves link to ancient chambers and ritual rooms. Past will collide with the future in this district. Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Seasons Category:Aurelia Category:Cities